New Immortal Suggestions
This is like the general idea page but specifically for fleshed out ideas people have for new Immortals. This way they can be grouped together and easily compared and are less likely to be lost. Format and amount of detail you go into is up to you. Vozbel's Immortal suggestions SOULSOWER A Soulsower's dread powers can be used to both manipulate and destroy the enemies of Shazza. *Weapon: Spear *Main Attribute: Strength *Role: Utility Tank *Model: Viper SKILLS 1. Soul Spear: Moderate cast, melee range, single target, high direct damage. If enemy is slain by Soul Spear it reanimates as a zombie. 2. Fangs of Shazza: Quick cast, moderate area of effect, low direct damage, moderate duration. Enemies affected by Fangs of Shazza are pinned and cannot move for duration. Caster HP regen is increased by every enemy pinned. 3. Hypnosis: Long cast, long range, single target, short duration. Caster can move hypnotized enemy to desired location. Damage cancels hynosis. 4. Death Aura: Cancels hp and mp regen and shortens active buff durations of enemies around caster for duration. 5. Venom Spit: Quick cast, moderate range, single target damage over time. Ignores spell shield and protection. 6. Fear Aura: Nearby enemies are forced to flee from caster for duration. ULTIMATE Riposte: Quick cast, moderate duration. Caster retaliates with meleee attack when struck in melee for duration. Domination: Long cast, moderate range, single target, short duration. Caster gains complete control of dominated enemy and can attack and use its spells for duration. THOUGHTS AND EXPANSION ON SKILL DESCRIPTIONS ABOVE Many of the abilities are potentially OP (like Domination) but it's nothing that can't be balanced by careful casting time, mana cost, duration and cool down implementation (which would be better done by Karma000 than me). I envisage this character best suited complementing a group while on balance weaker in solo than other characters (no personal protection or spell shield boost abilities, no direct self heal and no effective AOE damage). I tried to think up abilities that fit a giant snake-man and that lend themselves to many choices of how to best approach a situation. Soul Spear would be similar to the Treant's Collosal Strike but the damage % multiplier should be lower because of the added utility of the Soul Spear creating a zombie if it kills an enemy. Because of the zombie potential the player has to consider whether to use the Soul Spear early for direct damage and then potentially not be able to make a zombie later because the cooldown is still refreshing. Or they may be constantly thinking about managing their mana so that they always have the Soul Spear available for a killing blow and zombie fun. The zombie itself should be a weaker model of the enemy killed (perhaps change their colour like when they are turned by Vuldreth) with no spells and only it's natural attack left. Maybe early Soul Spear could make zombies 30% of the killed creatures power (hp, damage etc) and it could increase by 5% with every level so that a lvl7 Soul Spear would create a zombie just over half as strong as the creature that was killed (or more or less depending on what seems right in play). The duration of the zombie can be the same as the Soul Spear so that a Soulsower can never control more than one zombie at a time, but if conditions are right they could potentially have a zombie companion constantly (unlikely). So Soul Spear is basically the Soulsowers main direct damage and summon spell rolled into one. I think it's fun and different and will keep the player thinking about what they are doing and when to use it. I don't think the zombie effect is over powered and could be nerfed by having the zombie last no more than a turn if its required, but I'd prefer longer. The zombie effect is also more or less useless in single boss battles. Fangs of Shazza I imagine coming up out of the ground a bit like the lurker's attack from Starcraft. The purpose of this ability I imagine mainly to be kiting prevention and the Soulsowers healing/escape spell. The area of effect would start from the Soulsower and maybe go out about 6 squares long and 2 wide. The effect on hit enemies would be like the Summoner's Claw spell where they can't move but can still attack and use spells except without the DOT. Because it can hit more enemies at once the root effect should be shorter than the Summoner's Claws spell. The healing regen affect would be similar to a Valkyrie's Healing Aura except only affecting the Soulsower, of course. I imagine that if 2 enemies are struck by Fangs the regen effect would be about the same as Healing Aura and then the healing effect potential increasing much higher than Healing Aura with every extra enemy struck. With a lower duration than Claws, which is already about half of Healing Aura, without a very high regen bonus the effect would be useless. Or the duration of Fangs could be lengethened and the cooldown increased significantly, in which case a lower regen bonus would be more appropriate. Hypnosis is the Soulsower's answer to the Druid's Summon spell. Obviously it is better because you can move the enemy to exactly where you want it depending on it's move speed, so therefore it does no direct damage. It is potentially OP so it could be balanced by a long casting time which essentially means you're giving up the Soulsower's turn in exchange for moving one enemy, but I wouldn't suggest it be quite that extreme. In one on one pvp it is mostly useless. The hynosis only lasts on the players turn that it is cast so the enemy doesn't lose a turn or any time (it's not a stun). Damage immediately cancels hypnosis so casting it on an enemy affected by a DOT would be a waste (you'd get one step). I'm thinking Death Aura would be the Soulsower's bread and butter ability. The one he has up most of the time sort of like a Paladin's has Protection (if you play like I do, I guess). I imagine the buff time decrease being no more than 100 units per turn, nothing crazy. Possibly starting lower and increasing higher with levels because progress is always nice to see in an ability. The other way you could show progress in the ability is increasing the size of the aura around the Soulsower with spell level if increasing the time debuff is too powerful. Which it may be, because the Paladin's party trick is Purge Evil and he'd be a lesser Immortal if someone got an abiltiy just as good. The Soulsower can't be all utility so Venom Spit is his other damage skill. It also gives him a much needed ranged attack option and would be effective in long battles against tough bosses. Ignoring protection and spell shield makes sense for a venom-based attack, I feel. Fear Aura can be used by the Soulsower to escape being surrounded and to keep his enemies at bay for a time. I imagine it emanating two squares from the Soulsower and only affecting the enemy on the enemies turn. When it's an enemies turn, if it is within the aura it is forced to flee away from the Soulsower up to two squares from the aura's edge. After fleeing, if it still has time to act, it is free to do what it wants but if it's stupid enough to re-enter the aura it must flee again, potentially wasting all it's turn (this would likely happen to enemy mobs in PVE without an AI tweak). If the enemy is within the aura but is trapped and cannot move then it is free to act as if the aura wasn't there. In one on one pvp this would be an effective defensive skill against melee, not so much against ranged. Because the enemy is running away from you at the start of every turn they can simply choose to keep running on their turn and wait out the duration so it's not really that great in offense, mostly defense. Still, it's very useful, especially in a party, so it should be high cooldown, mana, casting time and/or whatever else is required for balance. Hopefully not nerfed so much that it feels more like an ultimate than a general skill, though. Now the ultimates. Riposte is fairly self explanatory and quite powerful because you're striking with your own attack (and whatever life/mana leech it has) to every melee attack rather than reflecting a percentage of damage beign reflected. Still, you can choose not to attack the Soulsower while it's active (or if you're ranged it doesn't matter at all) so I wouldn't say it's overpowered. It's sorts of like a limited and contextual physical damage immunity if you aren't willing to take the hits to attack the Soulsower. This could potentially be swapped with Fear Aura for an Ultimate slot because either of them can be made powerful or weak with changes to casting times or durations etc. Domination is a fun spell but it's duration must be kept short so as not to break the game. Again like Hypnosis, you control the enemy on the turn that you cast it so that the enemy loses no time as it would from a stun. I'm thinking the spell would give you perhaps 250-300 (increasing with higher levels, but never more than 500) time units to do whatever the dominated creature can do. While dominated a creature would act as a member of your party, so casting an AOE would not hurt the creature itself but would affect any of it's friends that you targetted. The main utility in this spell would be in casting buffs at the wrong time so that they are wasted or so that you can immediately purge them or using up a high damage spell before it can be used againt you. Alternatively you can make the creature just attack other enemies or move it around in the same way as Hypnosis. This ultimate skill is also potentially a heal or buff spell or whatever depending on what spells are available to an opponent. Dominating a Priestess could for example potentially net you a Bless buff and a Sacrifice heal. Or you could use Cure to remove the Vulnerable effect that she just cast on you. Very adaptable ability. Trivia: I got the name Soulsower from an old Sega game, Shining Force. The Soulsower there is completely different, though. I've just always liked the name. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.